Dray Black
by MissMarielle
Summary: När Harry bestämde sig för att ta med sig även Draco från Malfoy Manor förändrades allt. Precis allt.


"Hej", sa Harry tyst och gled ner på golvet bredvid Draco i Astronomitornet. Draco hade förmodligen trott att ingen skulle hitta honom där, men han hade underskattat Harry. De kände varandra så väl vid det laget.

Allt hade förändrats på Malfoy Manor. Harry hade förstått att Draco inte direkt levde något drömliv, men han hade ändå trott att Draco var där han ville vara. Harry hade insett sitt misstag i samma ögonblick Draco inte identifierade honom. När de flydde från herrgården hade Harry tagit med sig Draco därifrån, vilket blev en stor vändpunkt för honom. Tillsammans med Harry, Ron och Hermione hade han jagat horrokruxerna. Så han skulle kunna befria sin mamma ifrån det helvete han själv flytt ifrån.

Och nu var allt över. Draco och Harry hade gemensamt dödat Voldemort knappt en timme tidigare. Och efter det… Draco grimaserade. Det hade varit en svår dag för alla, men för honom hade den varit svårast.

"Hur kunde du?" sa Lucius iskallt och med blicken fylld av förakt. "Hur kunde du ställa dig på Potters

sida? Du har svikit familjen. Släpat vårt namn i smutsen."

"Du släpade familjens namn i smutsen i samma ögonblick du anslöt dig till Mörkrets Herre", svarade Draco kyligt. Ursinnigt raseri blixtrade i Lucius ögon. Draco visste att något i Lucius brustit när Draco försvann. Det hade funnits en tid då Lucius faktiskt älskat sin son. På ett kallt och högdraget sätt, men ändå älskat. Men det var försvunnet sedan en lång tid tillbaka.

"Hur vågar du?" sa Lucius långsamt. De cirklade runt varandra med Voldemorts döda kropp mellan dem.

"Hur vågar jag?" sa Draco ursinnigt. "Frågan är hur du kunde ge bort mig till Honom?" Draco såg in i Voldemorts tomma ögon för en sekund. "Du är ingen idiot, du visste mycket väl vad som skulle hända om du släppte in honom i ditt liv."

"Det var inte en fråga om vad jag ville, det var en fråga om plikt", svarade Lucius. De fortsatte cirkla runt varandra. "Får man märket finns det ingen väg ut. Antingen tjänstgör man, eller så dör man."

"Då borde du valt döden. För min skull." Tårar fyllde Dracos ögon. "Du vet vad han gav mig i uppdrag att göra när du hamnade i Azkaban. Hade det inte varit för Sev hade jag varit död nu. Och på tal om Sev", Draco blossade upp "Du hörde vad Harry berättade för Voldemort. Han älskade Lily Potter. Han älskade henne så mycket att han dog för hennes son. Och innan det riskerade han livet för Harrys skull i 17 år. Du rörde inte så mycket som ett finger för min skull."

"Du är inte värd att dö för", sa Lucius och såg sin son rakt i ögonen. Kallt förakt lyste ur dem.

"Din jävel. Din dumma, idiotiska, jävla skitstövel!" Det var Harry. Både Draco och Lucius stannade och Harry stegade ilsket upp till Dracos sida.

"Va sa du precis till mig Potter?" frågade Lucius långsamt. Ingen sa så till Lucius Malfoy. Ingen.

"Sanningen", sa Harry hårt. Hans blick var livsfarlig. "Du har absolut ingen aning om vad han åstadkommit."

"Han är min son, vare sig jag vill det eller inte. Jag vet mycket väl hur värdelös han är", svarade Lucius avfärdande.

"Du såg till att han blev en Dödsätare vid femton års ålder. När han fyllt sexton fick han i uppdrag att mörda tidernas största trollkarl under hot om att annars skulle han och hans familj dö." Harry vek inte undan med blicken. "Draco stod under gigantisk press i ett år utan att kollapsa. Dessutom fick han faktiskt in Dödsätare i slottet, något Dumbledore själv ansåg vara omöjligt." Lucius såg tomt på Harry.

"Och det är vad han gjorde innan han började göra rätt saker", fortsatte Harry. "Draco dödade Nagini. Han återvände till Malfoy Manor och dödade ormen. Det var Draco som kom fram till att jag var en av Voldemorts horrokruxer. Det var han som listade ut hur jag skulle ta mig levande ut ur det"; Lucius bleknade för varje ord Harry sa. Han såg rasande ut. "Jag kan fortsätta i en evighet. Din son är en av de mest fantastiska trollkarlarna jag har haft turen att träffa. Och turligt nog för honom är han inte det minsta lik dig."

"Avada Kedavra!" skrek Lucius. Draco ryckte undan Harry och började duellera med sin far. Lucius slogs för att döda men Draco blockerade allt han gjorde. Till slut upphörde Lucius med sin attack. Många runt omkring höjde sina trollstavar för att hjälpa Draco, men han tänkte inte låta det ske.

"Det här är min strid", sa han högt. "Vår strid far. Vad hände egentligen med dig?"

"Med mig?" exploderade Lucius. "Vad hände med dig? Du har tillbringat de senaste månaderna med att arbeta emot allt vår familj någonsin kämpat för."

"I början var jag mer än missnöjd med Harrys beslut att rädda mig från Malfoy Manor", sa Draco lugnt. "Jag hatade livet på herrgården, jag hatade Voldemorts tyrannstyre, men jag hade fortfarande kvar mina värderingar. Mina korkade värderingar du prackade på mig." Lucius var högröd i ansiktet.

"Du lärde mig att se ner på sådana som Hermione Granger bara för att deras blod var smutsigt. Och ja, Hermione är en smutsskalle. Men det förändrar inte det faktum att hon är den smartaste häxan i modern tid. Din regi hade mördat henne utan att blinka. Rent blod betyder ingenting", Dracos tonfall var hätskt. "Jag är inte värd mer än Hermione Granger. Snarare mindre. Du uppfostrade mig att hata och du stal så mycket ifrån mig. Du stal allt från mig och jag hatar dig för det."

Draco darrade av ilska och hat. Men trollstaven han riktade mot Lucius var stadig.

"Du kommer inte döda mig", sa Lucius. Men tonen var inte övertygande.

"Ge mig en anledning till att låta dig leva", sa Draco strävt. Blicken var riktad rakt in i Lucius ögon.

"Jag är din far", sa Lucius enkelt. Men det var inte tillräckligt.

"Du brukade vara min far", sa Draco och man kunde se på hans ögon att han tänkte på tidigare minnen. Lyckliga minnen. "Du var min far fram till dess att jag var femton och Voldemort kom tillbaka. Du var inte den bästa pappan i världen. Men du var åtminstone en pappa. Den mannen försvann när Voldemort kom tillbaka. Du slängde mig åt vargarna. Du förstörde allt. Ångrar du det ens? Ångrar du smärtan du åsamkade mig och mamma?" Dracos blick var desperat. Han ville så gärna att Lucius skulle erkänna att han gjort fel. Men det var ingen saga utan bister verklighet.

"Jag gjorde rätt val, du och din mor var helt enkelt inte starka nog", sa Lucius och höjde sin trollstav. Men Draco var snabbare.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Lucius ögon vidgades i chock. Men Draco såg även något annat i dem. Respekt. Lucius blick slocknade och han föll till marken.

Lucius Malfoy var död.

Draco ryckte till när han kände en hand på sin axel. Han vändepå sig och stod ansikte mot ansikte mot sin mamma.

"Du gjorde vad jag skulle ha gjort i samma ögonblick jag upptäckte att jag var gravid", sa Narcissa tyst. "Jag hade aldrig modet att döda honom och jag är ledsen för det. Tack för att du avslutade det jag påbörjade. Jag älskar dig."

"Jag älskar dig med mamma. Tack", viskade Draco. Narcissas stöd var viktigt för honom. Över sin mors axel mötte han Harrys blick och Draco kunde se att Harry förstod. Ögonen visade ett uttryck av sorg för att Draco tvingats döda sin egen far. Men Harry förstod varför och det var det viktigaste.

Om någon under Dracos sjätte år på Hogwarts sagt något om att han skulle bli vän med Harry Potter hade Draco hånskrattat personen rakt upp i ansiktet och sen förhäxat personen i fråga in i nästa vecka. Då hade Draco hatat Harry. Hatat honom för att han inte ville bli Dracos vän under deras första år. Hatat honom för att han var bättre än Draco själv på quidditch.

Men under sitt sjätte år hade han främst hatat Harry för att han inte dödat Mörkrets Herre. Men när Harry räddat Draco från helvetet på Malfoy Manor hade Draco tvingats arrangera om sina värderingar. Harry hade förändrat allt. Till det bättre. Tidigare hade Draco haft en vän. Blaise. Han kunde inte riktigt räkna Crabbe och Goyle som vänner eftersom de hade mindre hjärnkapacitet än utvecklingsstörda hamstrar. Men inte ens Blaise hade varit riktig vän. Deras vänskap hade präglats av konkurrens och själviskhet. Med Harry, Ron och Hermione var det inte så. De hade satt varandra först och Draco hade blivit en del av det. De hade visat honom att det fanns saker värda att dö för. De fyra hade blivit en enhet.

Draco bröt sig loss ur folkhopen och drog på sig Harrys osynlighetsmantel. Nog för att han vanligtvis älskade uppmärksamhet, men nu var inte rätt tidpunkt. Väl uppe i Astronomitornet kastade han av sig manteln och satte sig i ett hörn. Tårarna rann fritt nu, här kunde ingen hitta honom. Trodde han. Det dröjde bara minuter innan Harry dök upp.

"Hej", sa Harry tyst och gled ner bredvid Draco. Draco kunde inte förmå sig att svara utan lutade bara sitt huvud mot Harrys axel som snabbt blev blöt av Dracos tårar. Det dröjde flera minuter innan Draco förstod att Harry också grät.

Efter ett tag slutade tårarna rinna på båda två. Det hade varit en vidrig dag med stora förluster. Fred. Remus. Tonks. Draco hade inte känt någon av dem, han hade aldrig fått någon möjlighet. Men han visste hur nära de stått Harry. Han visste att Remus varit Harrys sista länk till James och Sirius. Hur mycket det krossade Harry att han var borta.

"Jag är ledsen", sa Draco tyst.

"Jag vet. Tack", svarade Harry. "Jag såg dem. I skogen." Draco ryckte till. Han och Hermione hade tillsammans kommit på att Harry var horrokruxen Voldemort aldrig menade att skapa, men att Harrys blod som rann i Voldemorts ådror skulle hålla Harry vid liv. Draco hade insett att det var han som var herre över Fläderstaven. När ögonblicket var rätt hade han hävdat sin rätt till den. Trollstaven hade förenat sig med Draco och Harry hade dödat Voldemort.

Men vilka hade Harry sett i skogen? Sedan slog det honom, Uppståndelsestenen hade alltså legat i kvicken. Precis som de trott.

"Vilka kallade du tillbaka?" frågade Draco.

"Remus, Sirius, mamma och pappa", svarade Harry lågt. "Jag visste att jag kunde gå mot min egen död. Vi var aldrig helt säkra på min överlevnad. Jag var rädd Dray. Men de hjälpte mig. Jag fick prata med dem en sista gång."

"Och stenen?" frågade Draco skarpt.

"Den är kvar i skogen", svarade Harry.

"Den får aldrig användas igen", sa Draco varnande.

"Jag vet. De döda måste få förbli döda", sa Harry lugnt. "Bara jag vet vart den är och jag tänker aldrig hämta den." De försjönk i tystnad i ett par minuter.

"Jag är kär i dig", sa Draco plötsligt. Harry bleknade.

"V-va?" stammade Harry.

"Jag är kär i dig", upprepade Draco. Han visste att det var sant i samma ögonblick han sa det högt. Att han var homosexuell hade han vetat länge. Men Draco hade aldrig berättat det för någon eftersom hans far hade dödat honom om han fått veta. Draco var nästan helt säker på att Harry också var gay. Han hade sagt till Draco att han inte tänkte bli tillsammans med Ginny igen, men inte gett någon vettig anledning om varför. Innerst inne hade väl Draco hoppats att det berodde på att Harry hade känslor för någon annan. För honom.

"Dray, du är min bäste vän", sa Harry nästan skrämt. "Jag… Jag vill inte… Jag behöver tid att reda ut det här." Besvikelsen brände i Draco. Uppenbarligen ville Potter bara avvisa honom på ett snyggt sätt.

"Jag förstår", sa Draco lite för snävt. Han var så otroligt besviken.

"Dray, jag… Jag är ledsen", sa Harry förtvivlat. "Ge mig lite tid, du överraskade mig. Jag…"

"Du ska få den tid du behöver Potter", avbröt Draco hårt. "All jävla tid i världen." Det var Dracos besvikelse som talade och han hatade sig själv för det. Han reste sig hastigt och stegade snabbt iväg. Som en Malfoy satt stoltheten i ryggraden och den hade fått sig en ordentlig törn. Draco sprang ner för spiraltrappan.

Nu hade han bara en väg kvar att gå, en sista dröm att följa.


End file.
